


Tales of Rose and Juleka: Stoneheart

by PhinFerbFan5



Series: Miraculous: Tales of Rose and Juleka [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir Juleka Couffaine, Episode: s01 Cœur de pierre - Origines | Stoneheart - Origins, F/F, F/M, Kwami Swap, Ladybug Rose Lavillant, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhinFerbFan5/pseuds/PhinFerbFan5
Summary: Rose and Juleka get back into normal life after becoming superheroes. But they can't escape the ever present threat of an unpurified akuma hanging over them. Rose can't help feeling responsible for the coming fight. Juleka isn't sure what terrifies her more, being useless against an army of evil superpowered rock giants waiting at her doorstep, or having to socialise.
Relationships: Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Series: Miraculous: Tales of Rose and Juleka [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700569
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Catching Up

“Oh Tikki. You’re going to love school!” Rose informed her kwami, “There are so many kind people to get to know.”

Tikki giggled from the top of Rose’s satchel. Yesterday Rose had been extremely excited upon learning she was now a superhero. But Tikki now realized that she was always able to find something to be happy about.

“What?” Plagg finally addressed the looks Juleka was shooting him.

“Are you going to stay in my bag all day?” she wondered.

“Yeah. Next time stock up on cheese in here.” Plagg complained.

“…And then there’s Marinette. You’d like her. She’s really sweet and really creative and you already met her at the bakery yesterday.” Rose continued through her classmates, “And then there’s Nino. He wasn’t in my class last year but he’s really cool and relaxed…”

“Do you ever talk?” inquired Plagg.

Juleka looked down on him. He was just hanging out the top of her satchel. She glanced at the other people they were passing by. No one had noticed him yet. “People are going to notice you if you keep talking.”

“Was that aimed at me or was that your answer to my question?” Plagg raised an antagonistic eyebrow, or the kwami equivalent expression.

Juleka looked away and groaned her irritation. She didn’t think his question was worth giving a response to.

“…and Nathaniel drew the picture for them! So that just shows you how good he is. And…” Rose paused and looked at Tikki, “Oh, I’m sorry if I’m talking too much.”

Tikki laughed, “Not at all. I’m enjoying listening to you. Though when others are around, try to avoid talking to me.”

“That’s what Juleka says. Not the avoid talking to me part..” Rose stopped in her tracks and brought her hands to her cheeks as she gasped. “Oh my! And then there’s Juleka!” Rose sang, “She’s incredible! She’s my best friend and she’s super cool and smart and she’s in my class too. You’re going to love her!”

Tikki couldn’t help but laugh at her reaction, “I can’t wait.”

“Are we there yet.” Plagg complained.

“Yes.” Juleka silenced him as she walked towards the school gates, “You gonna stop talking now?”

“We’re here!” announced Rose, as she gazed on the school gates.

“Remember, you can’t reveal me to anyone.” Tikki reminded.

Rose thought for a bit, “Even Juleka?”

“Yes.” Reinforced Tikki, “It’s not about trust. The more people who know, the more everyone is in danger. They could be targeted by Hawkmoth.”

“Ok.” Rose accepted, “Oh, there’s Juleka now!”

“Juleka!” Rose greeted while embracing her in a hug.

“…Hey.” Got out Juleka.

“You’re so huggable.” Described Rose, “With your black shirt and your black long hair with purple tips and blue jeans and lace gloves.” Rose looked up at Juleka, “and did I mention you’re really tall.”

Juleka blinked down at her, “…You’re really short. This is how I looked yesterday.”

“Not everyone met you yesterday.” Rose explained.

“… I guess.” Juleka gave her a questioning look. “So…” Juleka trailed off. Her eyes avoided Rose’s.

Rose could tell from her expression that she had something further she wanted to say. “Yes Juleka?” she encouraged as she disengaged her hug and took a step back.

“Are you ok?” Juleka asked, “Like with yesterday.”

“Yeah! I’m fine.” Rose replied with too much cheer for a fleeing civilian, “There were superheros! And they saved Ivan. Did you see them on the news? What do you think? How great was Cat Noir?”

“… uh.” Juleka blushed, “Was she?... uh. Did you see her?”

“Yeah.” Rose smiled.

“Oh. Uh. She… She didn’t seem to know what she was doing.” Juleka responded quietly as she started to lean away from Rose.

A switch somewhere was flicked, and Rose’s smiled changed into an expression of shock, “What! Ladybug was the one not knowing what she was doing.” Rose argued.

“She was the one who won the day.” Juleka quietly counter argued, still not quite meeting Rose’s gaze.

“But she didn’t do a very good job of it.” Rose sadly stated as she thought of all the people still frozen in stone around the city.

This caught Juleka off guard, it was very unRose to look at someone else’s flaws, especially someone as altruistic as Ladybug. _Maybe she isn’t as ok as she says._ “…It was her first time.” Juleka excused, “I know she’ll fix everything next time.”

“Really?” Rose looked up at her with surprise and a glimmer of hope, “But.. how can you know she’ll be able to do it?”

“She’s a hero. Someone like that won’t just give up.” Juleka stated.

Rose reengaged their hug. Juleka felt herself go redder, “Thanks.” Rose eventually said.

“…Yeah, sure.” Juleka acknowledged.

“If you believe in her, in them. Then so do I.” Rose looked up at Juleka with surprising determination. Rose’s expression softened a bit as she melted into Juleka, “I feel safer already.”

Juleka only disengaged the hug to try and hide her beating heart, “…cool.” She lamely responded.

“Hey Alya!” Rose and Juleka’s attention were draw by Alix’s loud call out.

Alya looked up from showing Marinette something on her phone and moved towards her, “Yeah?”

“Why didn’t you introduce yourself as some kind of awesome psycho reporter person?” Alix asked her critically.

“Uh…” Alya hesitated, having been caught off guard.

“She means you’re hella cool.” Nino clarified.

“Oh, you think?” Alya asked unsure. But she quickly cleared her throat and relaxed her stance, “I mean, I wasn’t going to miss the biggest scoop of my life?”

“I believe most people would have evaluated the risk as too high.” Max offered.

“Well those people don’t know how to seize an opportunity!” Alya stated, having fully regained her confidence, “Speaking of which. Check it out!”

Alya showed her phone to everyone there. Alix, Max, and Nino had now been joined by Rose, Juleka, Kim, and Mylene to have a look.

“The Ladyblog?” Alix read the title at the top of the screen.

“Yeah. A blog dedicated to Ladybug and Cat Noir.” Alya explained, “I’ll download all my footage on here along with any news or interviews or theories on their identity. Pretty cool huh?”

“Wow.” Voiced Nino.

“Yeah.” Agreed Mylene.

“That’s serious.” Alix commented.

Rose narrowed her eyes at the image at the top of the blog, “Why does Ladybug have a headband?”

“Hmm. Something to think about. Does it have powers or a special use perhaps?” postulated Alya, immediately switching into theorising mode.

“I think it’s just a part of her costu..” Juleka cut off when she realised everyone was listening to her.

“… aahh!” cried Rose, “I… Ladybug had a headband! Did she always have that?”

“Yeah girl.” Alya looked at her in confusion, “Did you watch any of my footage? It was all over the news.”

Rose gasped with hands on her cheeks. She reached up and felt around her head, pushing down her hair around her ears. Juleka placed her hands on top of her head to complete the hand-headband. Rose glanced up and giggled at her.

“Check it out.” Alya continued, as she scrolled down the webpage. It had the video of the battle, then a bunch of news reports concerning the battle, and finally a bunch of pictures highlighting sections of her video.

“So that was a teapot?” Kim asked about one of the pictures in disbelief.

“Yeah. Does Ladybug have the ability to summon teapots or can she summon any kitchen appliance?” Alya questioned. “Look! And I got to help fill it with water!” Alya scrolled to the next picture.

“You’re way too excited about a teapot.” Alix told her.

Rose tried to hide her smile. Though she hadn’t gotten to know her yet, she loved seeing Alya so excited. And it felt really endearing that she seemed to care about her new secret life almost as much as she did. Suddenly a small frown crossed her face, “Where’s Cat Noir?”

Alya groaned as she looked to the sky, “Don’t get me started. I’m so frustrated. When I was filming from the sidelines, she was always looking away from me. Talking to Ladybug, facing off against Stoneheart. I had the worst hiding spot. She never turned around whenever I had the camera on her. And then… Ugh! When I turned to ask her questions. I must have been shaking with excitement or something…”

“Or maybe you’d chased a monster halfway through the city and risked almost being crushed.” Marinette suggested.

“But she has motion blur in nearly every frame. I mean come on! It’s ridiculous!” Alya complained.

Juleka quietly groaned, _Good to know somethings in my life are consistent._

“Utterly ridiculous.” Nino followed. Juleka, Alix, and Marinette snickered at that.

Suddenly Kim gained a shocked expression, shortly followed by Alix, Juleka, and Nino. Anyone else who looked gained the same expression. Rose glanced at their expression in curiosity. It wasn’t just them, the entire courtyard was silent. Rose turned and saw Ivan looking back at them. He quickly looked down and moved in the direction with the least number of people in it. He needn’t have bothered, anyone nearby moved back a good distance. Chatter started up again, though in more hushed tones, as he sat down on a bench. Glances passed around the group, and they all seem to decide to approach.

“Wow, dude. You were crazy!” Alix started, always willing to break the ice, if a bit insensitively.

“What was it like?” Max inquired.

“Uh… I can’t remember.” Ivan looked away from them.

“Wait, you can’t remember any of it?” Kim checked “You were going to straight up crush me.”

“I’m sorry. I.. didn’t mean too.” Ivan looked at the ground.

 _If I hadn’t had to fight him, I would have said it was really cool to be a giant rock monster._ Juleka looked back at the battle. _… who am I kidding_ “…It was really cool.”

“You were adorable!” Rose hugged herself.

Everyone looked at her. For a second Ivan wasn’t the centre of attention.

“Try saying that after he tries and squishes you.” Kim told her.

“He didn’t try and squish anyone.” Rose stated resolutely, “But he did have strong enough feelings to transform into an akuma.”

This gained more confused looks, “A.. what?” Alya asked.

“… oh.” Rose partially covered her mouth with her hands, “…I heard… Cat Noir say it… at the stadium.”

“Wait. Was this about that note I gave you?” Kim realised, turning everyone back to Ivan.

“Yes! Of course it was!” Alix raised her hands in confusion, “It was in Alya’s video! What did you think happened?”

“Hey! I’ve given loads of people notes before and they haven’t transformed into rock monsters.” Kim defended.

“It wasn’t your fault Kim. Once a monster always a monster.” The words flew through everyone and made most of them feel horrid. Everyone looked over at Chloe as she leaned on a nearby pole. But their eyes were quickly drawn back to Ivan as he stood and growled at her. With curled fists and every muscle tense, he walked away from them all.

“Hey! He didn’t deserve that.” Spoke up Alya.

“Oh? Did Sabrina’s father deserve to have his arm broken?” Chloe asked her.

“You can’t blame him for that! He wasn’t in control!” Alya shook with anger.

“Oh no! You’re angry! She’s going to rip her underwear and become a green muscly monster. Aaah!” Chloe feigned fear and then walked off with Sabrina laughing cruelly.

Alya looked nearly as worked up as Ivan.

“Don’t sweat it Alya.” Calmed Marinette, “I.. should go check on Ivan.” She said as she walked off after him.

Rose gasped. “Yeah. I’ll come too.”

Juleka watched Rose walk off, _I can’t really help with that sort of stuff_. But Juleka found herself slowly wondering after her having nowhere else to be. As she left the others, she noticed someone hadn’t followed the group when they’d moved over to Ivan. Mylene was still standing in the middle of the courtyard, alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to laziness, I couldn't bother describing Rose's costume and expected everyone to check out the link in the last story's notes. So I thought I might try and make the fact she has a headband into a fun gag.


	2. First Day: Attempt 2

“Ivan?” Marinette announced herself.

Ivan took off his headphones, which seemed to have calmed him somewhat, “…Hey”

“You ok?” Marinette sat down beside him in the empty locker room.

Ivan made a small grunting sound but otherwise didn’t respond.

“I know you’re not a monster. None of what happened was your fault.” Marinette told him.

“Yeah!” Rose loudly back up. Marinette jumped at the sudden entrance, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Marinette smilled back at her.

Ivan didn’t look at either of them.

“What was on that note Kim gave you?” Marinette asked slowly with a kind smile.

“Oh.. nothing.” Ivan tried to dismiss.

“I… might have seen it.” Admitted Rose.

“What? You did?” Ivan look at her in shock.

Rose nodded her head with a bit of a guilty expression.

“… So you think I’m a coward too.” Ivan looked down at the floor again.

“Not at all. Love can be overwhelming.” Rose told him strongly.

“You have a crush?” Marinette realised.

Ivan looked in the opposite direction from them.

“You have to tell her.” Marinette encouraged.

“Yeah.” Rose agreed.

“No. I’m no good with words.” Ivan argued.

“Maybe you could write something then. Or make a gift.” Marinette thought.

“Or… write a song?” Ivan tried.

“Yeah.” Marinette agreed.

“Ah! That would be so romantic. I love songs.” Rose hugged herself.

 _Noted._ Thought Juleka as she leaned against the side of the locker bank the others were in front of.

“What girl wouldn’t love a song written about her. Go for it.” Marinette encouraged.

Ivan looked back at them and they could see the hope return to his eyes. “Ok!” He got up and hurried off to prepare.

Marinette squeeled in delight, “Oh my gosh Rose. You have to tell me who he has a crush on.”

Rose knew it was Ivan’s secret, but she couldn’t help it, who’s more trustworthy than Marinette, “It’s Mylene.”

“Awww. That’s so cute.” Marinette sighed as she got up.

“Yeah.” Rose paused and quickly scanned the room, “No butterfly.”

“Hm?” checked Marinette.

“Oh nothing.” Rose dismissed.

Marinette checked around the courtyard as they exited the room, “Ugh, who’s Alya showing her blog now. See you in class Rose.”

Juleka silently joined Rose’s side as they walked up the stairs towards their classroom.

“Oh, hey Juleka. Wouldn’t Ivan and Mylene be the adorablest?” Rose asked her with a smile.

Juleka smiled back and half laughed. In truth Juleka would have answered no, because Rose’s smile just took that spot. Juleka instinctively started slowing her pace as they approached a large crowd. After fully taking it in, Juleka realised something was off. This was too large for an average social gathering and it was predominantly made of loud girls.

“What’s going on?” Rose extended to her tiptoes to try and see over the crowd.

“It’s really him!” one girl unhelpfully told them.

“He’s going here?” Another gasped.

“Adrien!” Someone helpfully answered. Though it was not necessarily answered by a helpful person.

“Hey Chloe.” Came Adrien’s voice.

With the new presence of Chloe the crowd dispersed a little, giving Rose and Juleka a view of the golden haired teen.

“I was expecting you yesterday.” She playfully criticised.

“Sorry, I’m surprised I got here today after how quickly Natalie picked me up yesterday.” Adrien explained.

“Well who cares. Everything’s perfect now.” Chloe walked off.

Adrien watched her walk off for a few seconds before realising he probably should be following. The remaining crowd followed too.

Rose made a step forward, “Who’s he? Is he famous? He’s really handsome …” Rose soon discovered Juleka was a little resistant to moving. “Juleka? Are you ok?”

“… What?” Juleka finally looked from Adrien to Rose.

“Hehe. Do you know who he is?” Rose asked.

“… uh… He’s…” Juleka was finding it hard to speak, so she opened a magazine cover on her phone and handed it to Rose.

“Adrien Agreste. Teen fashion model! Wow!” Rose read, “Son of world class fashion designer! That sounds incredible!” Rose flicked through the next few photos of magazines, “He’s on a lot of magazines.” Rose went back to Juleka’s photo gallery, “You’ve got a lot of pictures of him.”

Juleka looked back at Rose a bit distracted. As soon as what she’d said clicked in her mind, Juleka swiped her phone from Rose’s hands and hid the screen against her body.

“Hehe, Juleka? Are you a fan?” Rose giggled.

Juleka’s power of speech had only degraded with time and could not answer, but Rose had seen enough.

“You need to say hi!” Rose started dragged her forward.

Stuck between the fear of meeting one of her idols and fighting against Rose, Juleka found herself slowly start moving.

“Let’s go! Let’s go!” Rose told her as she changed strategies and got behind her to push.

It proved a bit more effective. Juleka walked towards Adrien and stopped right next to him just as he was about to enter her classroom.

“Oh. Hey.” Adrien greeted her. With no forth coming reaction from Juleka he walked into the classroom.

“Juleka! People can’t hear you if you don’t speak.” Rose criticised as she walked in front of the frozen girl. “You are a fan right?”

Juleka nodded.

“Did you want to meet him?” checked Rose.

Juleka moved her mouth a bit, but nothing came out.

Rose relaxed herself and waited for Juleka to organize what she wanted to say.

Marinette passed by with Alya and offered Rose a small wave as she entered the classroom.

“… I. never expected to meet him.” Juleka finally said. “He’s… big.”

“He’s not that much bigger than you.” Rose reassured.

“… His name is big.” Juleka explained.

Rose put on a thinking face and then opened her left hand and touched each of her fingers one by one with her other index finger.

“You better not be counting how many letters are in his name.” Juleka told her.

“Hehehehehe!” Rose closed both of her hands against her chest having been caught red handed. “Your last name is longer than his.” She informed with a sparkle in her eye. And just like that, Juleka didn’t feel paralysed. She was just with Rose. She smiled down at Rose and Rose grinned back. “I’m sure he’ll be really nice.”

Juleka didn’t mean any disrespect, but that was a near meaningless phrase coming from Rose. She’d have probably said the same if they had a convicted criminal in their class. But it still gave her confidence.

They both walked into class to find Adrien sitting down dejectedly, Marinette specifically not looking at him, and Chloe and Sabrina laughing. Chloe laughing was all Juleka needed to have a good idea of the situation. She took Adrien’s frown as an excuse not to engage at the moment and stiffly made her way to the back of the class. Rose gave Adrien a small wave and a smile, but he didn’t seem to notice. The last person to settle in for class was a jumpy Mylene. Mme Bustier started with the attendance. She got to the third name: Ivan.

“Present!” Suddenly Stoneheart burst through the door. “Mylene!” Mylene had no time to escape as Stoneheart swiftly grabbed her. Everyone who couldn’t make it to the door scattered and ran to the back of the class.

“Ivan.” Mylene called, looking up at him.

“I’m not Ivan anymore. I’m Stoneheart!” Stoneheart bellowed.

“Why are you doing this?” She asked him.

“So we can be together forever.” Stoneheart told her.

“Daddy! The monster’s back!” cried Chloe into her phone as she hid bellow her desk.

Stoneheart removed the desk with little trouble. “You!” he said with anger. He grabbed Chloe in his other hand and jumped through the wall and down onto the street.

Rose and Juleka held eachother with the rest at the back. Rose felt her heart beat. “You ok?” Rose checked with Juleka.

Juleka nodded, a bit shaken but not quite as scared as Rose had expected.

“Come on Marinette. Let’s follow them.” Called Alya.

“I think I’d rather find a place to hide.” Marinette told her.

“If you say so.” Alya shrugged before bolting out the door.

“Alya, wait!” Marinette followed.

Rose let herself relax a bit in Juleka’s grasp. _Ok. I’m going to have to get away from Juleka._

“I need to…” Juleka started saying.

“I need…” Rose interrupted, “Sorry what was that?”

“I need to go to the toilet.” Juleka told her.

“Oh… Ok.” Rose acknowledged.

After a moment more of just standing holding eachother, Juleka finally released her and moved to the door.

“Everyone.” Mme Bustier finally recovered and rallied the class, “Follow me to the library.”

Rose followed and waited for Juleka to get back, but after everyone had settled in the library she still wasn’t there. “I’m just going to the toilet.” Rose announced and left. Juleka wasn’t in the toilets when she got there. _I must have just missed her._

“It looks like Ivan’s been reakumatised.” Tikki flew out of her bag.

“But he was so happy making a song for Mylene.” Rose groaned, “Something must have happened.”

“Sometimes romance doesn’t end well.” Tikki told her solemnly.

“It will today.” Rose stated, “Tikki, spots on!”

Rose transformed into Ladybug. She swung her yoyo from her hip and headed for the door. But before opening it she stopped herself and went back to the mirrors. She looked at herself and ran a hand through her hair and passed her headband. “I do have a headband.” With a quick smile at herself she ran out the door and used her yoyo to pull herself to the roof.

Cat Noir landed in front of Stoneheart. “Stoneheart.” She identified and prepared herself for battle. _I know his moves. We’ve done this before. And once Ladybug gets here, she’ll save the day._

“Cat Noir! Help me!” called Chloe.

“Time to call in my cavalry.” Stoneheart announced.

Cat Noir looked behind her and found multiple giant statues moving in towards her. _Right. Those things._

The closest one lunged. Cat Noir rolled but there was another waiting for her when she came out of it. She dived and dodged two more and then jumped back when a car came flying towards her. Cat Noir found herself being pushed into a nearby ally as Stoneheart continued on unobstructed.

“Cat Noir! You’re useless!” Called back Chloe.

Cat Noir tired to lung forward, but was knocked back. It was the first hit for the giants, but it was the second Cat Noir took. _Is Chloe right?_ She couldn’t help but wonder. Other giants were lobbing cars at her now. She dogged all of them, but she couldn’t gain any ground. Cat Noir took a breath and tried to find somewhere she could push forward when she heard a gasp behind her. Turning she saw Alya behind her with the latest car heading right for her. Her blood ran cold. She quickly threw her baton. It struck the car, pushing it off course. The car came down, trapping Alya against the building, but she wasn’t a pancake. With her guard down a stone fist closed around her, it’s crushing hold all too familiar. _Maybe I am no good at this._

“Help!” cried Alya.

“Alya!” called Marinette between exhausted breaths as she dragged herself down the street. She looked around. There was no superhero around. No one to come and help. She and Alya were completely alone. _Is it down to me to save Alya?_

“What’s the situation?” asked Ladybug as she landed beside her.

 _Oh, thank goodness._ “Alya’s trapped. I just saw a bunch of Stone monsters head towards the Eiffel Tower.” Marinette reported.

“Ok.” Ladybug approached the car. She wiggled a bit behind it and pushed with all her might. The car groaned but slowly fell off the wall.

“Alya!” Marinette approached and helped Alya sit against the wall.

“Ladybug. They grabbed Cat Noir.” Alya told her.

“Ok.” Ladybug drew their attention as Ladybug thought through what to do. She reached down and grabbed Cat Noir’s baton. “Alright. You guys stay out of danger.” She told them sternly in her not so threatening voice. Then she threw her yoyo and flew off.

“Thank you.” Called Marinette as she collapsed on the sidewalk to catch her breath.

“No way.” Alya moved to get up. “Ow. Ow.” She sat back down. “Ok. Short break.”

“Long break.” Marinette called for.

“Long break.” Alya leant back against the wall.

“Cat Noir!” called Ladybug as she threw the baton into the stone hand holding Cat Noir.

Cat Noir extended it and pushed open the hand. Ladybug landed beside her as she caught her breath. “Thanks. Sorry I couldn’t stall Stoneheart.”

“I’m sorry.” Ladybug apologised, “I made this mess when I didn’t catch the akuma. I know how to now.”

“Then you’ll be able to do it, and there won’t be any reason to apologise.” Cat Noir told her. “It’ll be fine Ladybug. I’m sure you’re more than up to the task.”

“Yeah… I hope.” Ladybug released her yoyo and flew after Stoneheart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know what I'm going to do with Alya for the most part. Even Marinette's still got important roles to play in various episodes but I thought Alya might just become someone who's there in class scenes. But while I wrote up this story, I found it fun writing Marinette and Alya. So maybe it won't be so hard including them just running after Ladybug and Cat Noir as two fun side characters.
> 
> Also, why'd Ivan get akumatised? What happened between Marinette and Adrien? Again, that's just me being lazy. I assume everyone here's seen the episode so I just kind of jump over some plot relevant stuff to just focus on Rose and Juleka, despite the fact I'm clearly diverging from cannon. If you haven't seen Miraculous Ladybug I'm slightly confused and curious what you're doing here, and also really grateful you think reading this is worth your time. (That last bit also goes for everyone else)


	3. Stoneheart Rematch

It wasn’t long before they found Stoneheart standing in the middle of the Eiffel Tower. The police had already attempted to set up a perimeter, but they all knew how successful those had been. “I demand my daughter’s safe return!” Came the mayor’s voice on a megaphone.

“You want her? You can have her then!” Stoneheart threw Chloe towards the police line at breakneck speed.

Without a second thought Ladybug ran forward and jumped forward over the police. She caught Chloe just before she hit the ground. Ladybug breathed a sigh of relief, _Chloe’s safe, now we only have to worry about Mylene and purifying the akuma._

“I didn’t promise.” Chloe told Ladybug.

Ladybug blinked, “What?”

Without answering Chloe hoped out of Ladybug’s hands and ran to her father.

“Nice catch.” Complimented Cat Noir as she landed next to her, “Saved the damsel in distress.”

“Thanks.” Ladybug thanked, “One more to go.”

“Two if you count Mylene.” Cat Noir smiled at her.

Ladybug giggled to herself. She took a small breath and felt her shoulders relax a little. “Thanks for that.”

“Don’t worry so much.” Cat Noir told her as she tried to let go of some of her own worry.

Ladybug nodded, “You’re right. I just need to stay focused. And not forget anything. And…”

They were interrupted by a fit of coughing from Stoneheart. Suddenly a swarm of akumas spewed from Stoneheart’s mouth. He fell onto his back, seemingly unconscious. The swarm of akuma created a black cloud that seem to be forming into a face. It was blurry and the person had some sort of mask on, but the superheroes had a guess who it was.

“Ladybug and Cat Noir. I am Hawkmoth. Give me your miraculous. Don’t you think you’ve caused enough trouble?” Hawkmoth growled. Cat Noir thought it sounded a bit unnatural, like Hawkmoth was speaking with a lower voice to sound more menacing, or to hide their identity.

“No.” Called back Ladybug. “Why would… We’re not causing trouble.” Ladybug denied.

“You’ve been escalating the situation. It’s because you let the akuma run wild that multiple people became statues.” Hawkmoth blamed.

“I can fix that now. I know how to purify them.” Ladybug tried to explain.

“Are you sure? No.” the form in front of them shook their head, “It’s time I took care of this. How long have you been using the miraculous? Do you even know what you’re fighting? What you’re supporting? Give them to me and I’ll fix everything.”

Ladybug ran a hand over her earrings, “…Aren’t you… you’re not… You’re the bad guy.” It wasn’t hard to detect her indecision.

“Are you sure? Or are you interfering in things you don’t understand?” Hawkmoth accused.

“I…” was all Ladybug got out. _I don’t really understand what’s going on here. I don’t know who this is._

“If you wish to have everything as it should be, save Ivan, Mylene, and all of Paris, hand over your Miraculous.” Hawkmoth commanded.

Ladybug was frozen, _I don’t know what I‘m doing._ The thought bounced around her head. _What if Hawkmoth's right? What if they know what’s really happening and I’m making things worse? I want so badly to be a superhero. What if that’s distracted me from what’s actually going on. What if… to be a real hero, I have to give up my power? Should I give Hawkmoth my miraculous?_

“No!” came a shout.

Ladybug snapped out of her thoughts and looked back at Cat Noir.

“We’re not buying this.” Cat Noir told Hawkmoth, “Ladybug’s not the villain here. You are.” She stated, “You infected Ivan when he was vulnerable and used him to wreak havoc. It was your akumas that infected the other civilians. And others would have gotten hurt if it wasn’t for Ladybug. She instinctively jumped into danger to help others. She saved Kim, she saved Chloe, she saved Ivan, and she’ll save him again.” Cat Noir caught Ladybug’s eye and smiled at her slightly shocked face, “She’s made some mistakes but she’s ready to correct them. I’ve only known her for a day, but I trust her with my life.” She looked back at Hawkmoth and her face turned serious, “Maybe you should be giving us your miraculous! I know who I would trust with these powers, with defending Paris, with doing what’s right!”

“Ignorant girl!” Hawkmoth cried, “You cannot possibly understand what you are denying Paris!”

“I think I know who Paris trusts to wield a miraculous..” Cat Noir dropped her volume just a bit as she finished. She was just reminded that all of Paris was watching and she didn’t really speak for them. _Do they trust us after only a day?_

“Ladybug.” Broke the silence. Ladybug and Cat Noir looked behind them to see Chloe raising a fist, “Ladybug. Ladybug.”

“Ladybug.” Followed the mayor.

“Ladybug!” Came some cries from some bystanders.

“Ladybug! Ladybug!” Started the police chief in his megaphone, with the police following soon after.

Cat Noir looked over at Ladybug with a huge smile.

Ladybug looked like she might start crying with gratitude.

“We believe in you.” Cat Noir placed a hand on her shoulder, “Go get him.”

Ladybug looked up at her, put a serious face on, and nodded. She ran towards the Eiffel Tower and used her yoyo to launch her the rest of the way. With a big breath she recalled how Tikki had taught her to purify akumas and opened her yoyo while she flew. She landed in front of the Eiffel Tower and bounded up to the akuma’s level and let her yoyo fly. It left a clear streak through the blurry image of Hawkmoth. She kept on swinging until all of them were gone and then released them in their purified forms. The white butterflies scattered across the sky to everyone’s gasps, including Ladybug. She turned and looked back at the police line. She could see and hear their jubilation from where she stood. And in front of them she could see the lone black figure of her partner. “People of Paris!” She announced, “Cat Noir and Ladybug are here, and we will protect you and keep you safe from Hawkmoth and others who seek to cause you harm!”

She heard a cheer of support rise up from everyone watching. A different roar made her look back. Stoneheart was back up, still with Mylene trapped in his grasp. A butterfly symbol appeared over his face. Somehow it seemed to enrage Stoneheart even more. “You’ll never take Mylene from me!” he roared, “Come to me my stone beings.” The army of smaller Stoneheart lookalikes started to climb the Eiffel tower.

Ladybug moved her foot away from the edge as she remembered the sea of stone swelling towards her.

“Help!” called out Mylene as Stoneheart turned from Ladybug and started climbing higher.

Cat Noir landed next to Ladybug.

“Ok. Purify the akuma. Let’s go.” Ladybug drilled into herself.

“Yes, but…” Cat Noir started. But Ladybug took off, not listening. Cat Noir lunged after her and eventually grabbed the same steel beam Ladybug was hanging onto. “But how are we going to get to it?”

“We already know where it is.” Ladybug shrugged off as they jumped to the next beam.

“Ladybug. He’s carrying Mylene in that hand. He’s not going to get tricked again.” Cat Noir told her.

Ladybug finally stopped to think about what she should do, “You’re right.” She agreed. She tapped her lips as she considered their new situation. “Maybe Mylene is the key to all this. Can you hold off those guys while I try something?”

Cat Noir looked down at their pursuers and then back at Ladybug, “I’ll try.” She offered. Cat Noir extended her baton to a suitable combat length and turned back to face the statues right behind them.

Ladybug threw up her yoyo and flew passed Stoneheart to land on top of the Eiffel Tower.

“Ivan!” Ladybug called.

“I told you! My name is Stoneheart!” Stoneheart bellowed.

“Stoneheart. We’re not here to take away Mylene.” Ladybug told him while she swung around the tower to avoid his swipes.

“Why should I believe you?” Stoneheart rejected.

“Because. Who are we to stand in the way of love?” Ladybug proclaimed.

“Then leave me alone!” Stoneheart thundered.

Ladybug landed on the balcony on the other side of the tower to Stoneheart and held on to the railing as the whole tower shook. _Maybe I should try something different._ “Stoneheart! Don’t crush Mylene!” she warned.

“What!” Stoneheart quickly turned to the petrified girl in his hand.

“She’s not as tough as a superhero. Open up your hand so she can breathe.” Ladybug advised.

Stoneheart glanced at where Ladybug stood. He leaned back and held his hand away from the tower. “You. Stay over there.” He ordered.

“Not moving.” Ladybug confirmed.

Stoneheart opened his hand. Mylene clung to the palm that was her rocky floor.

“Mylene! Are you ok?” Ladybug asked her.

Mylene’s eyes darted to ladybug and she gave a small nod. Anyone could see she wasn’t sold on her answer.

“Ok! We have a truce for the moment.” Ladybug announced and hoped it was true, “So Mylene, we both want you to be ok. So how about you stretch a bit?”

Stoneheart glanced at Ladybug suspiciously before nodding.

Mylene stretched her arms more out of obedience than a want to. But once she took a breath, she did feel ever so slightly calmer. That went away when she accidently glanced down.

“So, let’s keep you safe and healthy by… doing some exercise.” Ladybug suggested, “Why don’t you lift up any small rock around you..”

Mylene slowly lowered and picked up the only rock that could fit in her hand and wasn’t magically floating.

“..And throw it to me quick!” Ladybug shouted.

“What! No!” boomed Stoneheart as he realised what Mylene had in her hand. He quickly made to close his fist.

Spooked by the rocks quickly surrounding her again, Mylene launched the rock into the air.

“No!” bellowed Stoneheart, hesitating with one hand holding Mylene and the other holding the tower. The stone arced downward but a metal pole quickly extended out and knocked it back towards Ladybug.

Ladybug caught the akumatise rock and threw it against the floor as hard as she could, which proved enough to break it. “No more evildoing for you.” Ladybug informed the akuma and opened her yoyo. But she was interrupted by a scream. She turned to see a black mist rushing over Stoneheart and Mylene and realised Stoneheart was the only thing keeping them both up. She instinctively took a step towards Mylene’s scream before remembering the free akuma she was capturing. She’d wanted to fix her mistake so much she hadn’t thought what would happen when she did catch the akuma. A quick glance showed it was already gaining altitude to try and escape. For half a second she hesitated, her first priority suddenly unknown. The black mist seemed to peel away from the tower and Mylene let out another scream as the stones around her vanished. Ladybug pushed everything out of her mind and threw herself over the edge. _First priority: lives. No, I can’t miss the akuma again!_ She twisted around in midair and saw the akuma above the tower. Quickly, she threw her yoyo. It flew back up to the increasingly distant top and neatly grabbed the akuma. She called it back towards herself as she glanced around to find Mylene and Ivan falling a few metres away on either side. She tried to familiarise herself with how to move while falling while also trying to come up with what to do next. Her yoyo was still returning to her. Would she have time to grab both of them and use her yoyo to pull them back up? Her ability was the only other thing that she could think of. “Lucky…” she started saying, but she already knew there wouldn’t be time for it to activate, let alone for her to use it, “Charm…”

Cat Noir smacked Ladybug’s yoyo with her baton as she came flying out from the tower. It whizzed past Mylene and arced around Ivan before passing by Ladybug again. The three were drawn together as the yoyo circled closer and closer, until they were all tied up together. Limbs partially pined, Ladybug looked up and found Cat Noir had gotten beneath them. She felt foolish, she’d forgotten about her partner. In that moment she knew everything was going to be alright. The whistling air carried back the shout “Cataclysm!”

The ground came up to meet them quicker than anything she’d seen. Everything went black. Ladybug found herself being thrown around roughly in a dense cloud. The first thing she could pick out after regaining her sense was Mylene and Ivan beside her, shaken but not splattered. Everything ached a bit, but nothing felt too bad. She groaned as she moved from her back onto her hands. Small rocks slid off her back and seemed to break apart into dust as they fell. The wind carrying them away before they hit the ground. The ground too cracked as she planted her hands and lifted herself up, her fingers sinking through smooth sand. The dense cloud of dust was dispersing, revealing more and more of her surroundings. Ivan and Mylene groaned and moved too, and in a way more akin to getting out of bed early in the morning then to having fallen from the top of the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug smiled as she stood up and found herself in a large crater. She brushed off the dust from Ivan and helped him up, “Are you ok?”

“Uh. Yeah. Ladybug? Uh, Mylene?” Ivan tried to grasp his surroundings.

“Are you ok?” Ladybug checked as she helped up Mylene.

“…Yeah. I… I’m fine.” Mylene shook.

Ladybug gave her a quick hug before leading her to Ivan, who she immediately stuck too.

“Cat Noir?” Ladybug called across the crater. The crater was filled with rocks and pieces of pavement of all sizes. As she watched large rocks split into smaller rocks, small rocks were being swallowed by the gravel surrounding them, and gravel was being blown away by the wind. Slowly the rocks stopped dissolving and the survivors settled in their positions. The rain like sound of gravel rolling down the crater faded until there wasn’t a sound to be heard. “Cat Noir!” Ladybug called again as she jumped down into the bottom of the crater.

“Ugh. Fine.” Came a mumble.

Ladybug immediately lost her footing as the rock she was standing on upended. She landed on another rock and pivoted to the side as the large rock came crashing down. Cat Noir moved to brush the hair out of her face, but all her hair was still travelling down her back. “Ladybug?” she asked before being nearly pushed over by a tackle from behind.

“Cat Noir! You saved us!” Ladybug praised.

“Yeah…” noticed Cat Noir with a bit of surprise. She quickly checked over herself. Her limbs ached, especially her wrist, but she could already feel a lot of that pain falling away. The most worrying injury was the fact her lungs couldn’t draw breath and felt like they had an enormous pressure on them. But she soon realised that had nothing to do with her stunt and everything to do with Ladybug squeezing the life out of her. She glanced around as Ladybug finally let go, “I’m not sure how thrilled Paris will be about this giant hole.”

Ladybug giggled as a red tea towel with black spots floated down and covered her head. “I think I’ve got something for that.” She told Cat Noir as she took it off and examined it.

“A tea towel?” Cat Noir asked, “What does this one mean?”

Ladybug smiled at her, “It means ‘tea party’s over, time to clean up.’” She bent her knees and jumped as she launched the lucky charm into the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

The tea towel glowed and then seemed to explode in the air into a ball of Ladybugs that quickly streaked out in a number of directions. They saw some snake up the Eiffel Tower, converting back all of the people who were frozen stone minions. A number of streams swirled around the debris surrounding them. Ladybug and Cat Noir stared in awe as they soon covered all the ground they could see.

”Wow!” swooned Ladybug, “It really is miraculous!”

Suddenly the ladybugs rose up and fully engulfed them. Ladybug grabbed hold of Cat Noirs hand in surprise. They both held on as the Ladybugs continued up and flew into the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir watched them flutter off for a moment before looking down at the crack free, level pavement they were standing on. Ivan and Mylene were standing not far away, both thoroughly confused but amazed.

“Everything’s fixed.” Cat Noir voiced.

“Yeah.” Ladybug raised her yoyo. It opened and a pure white butterfly flew out. “Bye bye butterfly.” She called after it. “Oh!” she gasped, “There’s one more thing to fix.” She unlocked her hand from Cat Noir’s, she threw her yoyo at the Eiffel Tower and flew off.

She’d had such a serious look of determination that Cat Noir quickly checked around to make sure there wasn’t another akuma.

“Cat Noir?” approached Mylene timidly. “Thank you!”

Cat Noir stared at her for a second before she remembered she’d better respond. “Yeah. No problem.”

Ladybug swung underneath the tower and summersaulted through the air before landing nearby. “Hi! I’m so glad you're safe. And now, you won’t transform into Stoneheart anymore.” She told Ivan giddily. “Now is this what you planned to sing?” Ladybug handed Ivan a piece of paper.

“Uh… uh…” Ivan starred at the piece of paper before starring horror struck at Mylene.

Cat Noir glanced passed his arm at the piece of paper. Her heart melted a bit at the sweet lyrics. She looked back at Ivan with a bit of empathy, feeling that she also knew how it felt to be hopelessly in love. “How about you read what he wants to say.” She suggested as she lightly lifted the page out of his hands and lowered it to Mylene’s.

“Uh, no! uh…” Ivan panicked. But when Mylene glanced up at him he gave a small nod.

“Now everything fixed?” Cat Noir asked Ladybug.

“Yep! Our work here is done.” Ladybug announced.

“You did it.” Sighed Cat Noir, “You purified the akuma.”

“Cat Noir.” Ladybug grabbed her attention with the slightest hint of annoyance. She grabbed both her hands and looked up into her eyes, “We did it. Partner.” Cat Noir grinned back and slightly blushed. Ladybug’s earing beeped a warning, followed closely by Cat Noir’s ring. Ladybug let go of Cat Noir and they both glanced over at Ivan and Mylene. They looked just in time to see Mylene jump into a blushing Ivan. Ladybug let out a squeak of adoration before turning to Cat Noir and beamed at her, “See you round, super buddy!” With that, Ladybug lunched her yoyo and flew off. Cat Noir let herself just enjoy a second before planting her staff and flying off in the other direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for random comments on the actual episode.
> 
> It always bothered me that Stoneheart's akuma multiplied after it escaped capture. Surely Hawkmoth could figure out how to multiply all his akuma or if there's specific rules about when it could happen, surely Hawkmoth would try and engineer the situation to multiply the akuma. Like, just akumatise someone and have Mayura (if HM can't do it for some reason) immediately break the object and let the akuma go free with the superheroes, and if done stealthily even the victim, none the wiser. And then reakumatise them; instant army. (or in like a few hours, but what can anyone do about it in the meantime?) It just felt like it broke the mechanics they'd set up for every other episode. But they don't address it and forget all about this effect, so so will I.
> 
> Also, I always laugh when I watch Ladybug purify all the akumas making up Hawkmoth's face. It's just akumas but he's flinching and grunting like it's actually hurting him. I just imagine him in his lair pawing at his face being like "Oh no! My face! Oh the pain. Oh the humanity. Oh... Oh wait, no. I'm fine. That wasn't my real face. Stoneheart, avenge my face. I put a lot of effort into coordinating that."
> 
> Finally, to this day I don't fully understand what Cat Noir did with cataclysm. I hope how I used it is at least as understandable as theirs.


	4. Sweet Victory

“UGH!!” grunted Alya as she and Marinette reached the school gate.

“Alya, are you still on about not getting to the Eiffel Tower?” Marinette sighed.

“Yes! Everyone else was there.” Alya complained.

“No one else was there except Ivan, Mylene, and Chloe.” Marinette told her.

“The news Marinette. And I didn’t get to see any more of Ladybug in action.” Alya continued complaining.

“She personally saved you.” Marinette pointed out.

“Yeah. But she saved everyone.” Alya sighed, “…Ok. Yeah, that was pretty awesome. But I’m still bummed I didn’t get to the Eiffel Tower. Well, I guess I’m gonna have to be first next time.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “I thought you’d learn after that. You’re never going to give up, are you?”

“Nope.” Alya confirmed. “Imagine it. ‘Ladybug: an exclusive interview’.”

“That does sound exciting.” Marinette admitted.

“Or better yet. ‘Ladybug’s identity revealed’!” Alya’s eye’s shone.

“What about Cat Noir?” Marinette mentioned.

“Yes! Even better, because she’s even more enigmatic.” Alya twiddled her fingers at Marinette.

“You’re gonna have to figure out how to use a camera first.” Marinette smirked.

“That’s low Marinette. But it didn’t look like any of the news cameras wanted to focus on her with Ladybug taking on the main guy, so that still leaves me open to get the first good picture of her.” Alya told her with determination.

“Oh, it’s him.” Marinette’s mood darkened as they approached Adrien.

He was standing next to his car with his bodyguard next to him on the phone. He waved but the two girls huffed and ignored him.

“Hey, if we’re quick enough, we could put gum on his chair.” Alya suggested.

“No.” Marinette reluctantly disagreed, “We need to be better than Chloe. Oof!” Marinette looked down at the hug Rose was giving her.

“I’m so glad you’re ok.” Rose released her and turned to Alya but hesitated as she glanced over her body.

“I’m fine girl.” Alya dismissed Rose’s worried gaze, “We got swooped by a bunch of Ladybugs and all my bruises disappeared!”

“Really!” Rose excitedly hugged Alya. She let off a squeal as Juleka exited the toilets and Alya was left forgotten as Rose claimed her third victim.

Alya blinked at Marinette.

“That’s just Rose.” Marinette giggled, “She’s aggressively sweet but harmless.”

“So cross her off secret superhero suspects.” Alya noted.

“You’re starting already?” Marinette raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah. I haven’t crossed you off yet.” Alya informed her.

“What! But I was with you!” Marinette pointed out.

“A decent alibi.” Alya admitted, “But I get the feeling you’d make a great ladybug.”

Marinette laughed, “Not in this lifetime.”

Rose and Juleka were smiling as they made it back to the classroom. They found the rest of the classroom smiling too. As Juleka passed by, she noted Marinette in the seat Chloe claimed. That made her chuckle. Marinette caught her eye and chuckled back. When Chloe entered it wasn’t long until everyone was laughing when Marinette heroically banished her to the front row. Not even the threat of Chloe could keep them down now. Adrien and Mme Bustier entered and what little that was left of class time passed by quickly. Bustier didn’t try teaching much at all, not even Max would remember today’s lesson. Everyone was still buzzing about Paris’ new triumphant heroes.

“I can’t wait to see Ladybug and Cat Noir again.” Alya said after Bustier had completely given up and let the class talk.

“Me too.” Rose agreed, her face giddy with the thought.

Juleka chuckled as she thought about Rose being that excited about seeing her. She soon stopped thinking about it in case someone looked back and thought Juleka’s face was on fire.

Juleka made sure she had everything before making her way to the door of the locker room and waiting outside for Rose. Marinette walked past and headed for the main entrance [in the rain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yD7tXEo19cM). Juleka still felt incredible, like she could already fight another akuma. Until Adrien walked out of the locker room and looking around the courtyard. _He’s been in my class for a full day now, well… if you look at the calendar at least. Wouldn’t it be awkward to say hi now just as he’s leaving?_

“Go say hi.” Rose answered her thoughts as she nudged her side.

Juleka glanced at Rose’s encouraging smile. _I can fight an akuma, I can do anything. That includes talking to famous people._ “… Hey.” She coxed out of herself as she approached him.

“Oh Hey. I’m Adrien.” Adrien offered his hand.

Juleka took it and felt like she should say something, but all that came was “Hey…”

“…name.” Rose whispered in her ear.

“I’m Juleka.” Juleka finished her introduction.

“I’m Rose!” Rose cheerfully added as she leant out from behind Juleka.

“Well. Good to meet you.” Adrien smiled at them, “Did you see where Marinette went?”

“She just went to the front entrance.” Rose told him.

“Thanks.” Adrien waved and walked off.

Juleka let go of her breath.

“Ahhh! That was so good!” Rose praised as she hugged her. “We made a new friend.”

“He’s already forgotten our names.” Juleka felt she needed to add, though she couldn’t help but smile.

Rose considered something for a moment, “Well… Couffaine and Lavillant.” She smiled at Juleka mischievously, “I guess he’s not used to dealing with people with such big names.”

Juleka just shook her head at her but soon couldn’t stop herself from laughing. “Hahahaha!”

“Hehehahaha!” Rose laughed with her as they walked into the open courtyard. “Ah! It’s raining!” Rose cried and quickly protected her bag. _Does Tikki like rain?_

Tikki peaked out at her and smiled humorously at her. “I’ll be fine Rose.” She whispered.

Suddenly the rain stopped. Rose glanced up and saw Juleka’s bag above her.

Plagg popped his head out briefly to investigate the change in orientation and a rain drop nailed his head. He ducked inside and stuck his tongue out at Juleka.

Juleka responded in kind.

“Haha! Juleka!” Rose half complained, ”Stop being a superhero.”

“Never.” Juleka told her as they got under the temporary cover of the main door and she lowered her bag.

“Hehehehahah” Rose giggled at her, “I know you won’t.” Rose walked forward to step into the rain again.

“… Cat Noir!” Juleka shouted.

Rose stopped and turned to look at her.

Juleka merely looked at her for a few seconds.

With eyes full of curiosity, Rose waited patiently for her to elaborate.

 _Come on Juleka, put it in words. Think. And then say it._ Juleka took a breath and fought her instinct to hide away “She… and ladybug… she did it for you. She’s going to save Paris for people like you.”

Rose’s eyes seemed to expand, and she clutched her heart. She felt like she might melt on the spot for all the warmth she felt, “… That’s really sweet Juleka. But I wouldn’t want them to if they didn’t also do it for people like you.”

Juleka didn’t think she could breath. She ducked her head and let her bangs cover her blushing face.

But she wasn’t allowed to retreat for long. “Come on!” Rose grabbed her hand and dragged her forward into the rain.

No rich boy handed Juleka an umbrella, but she didn’t need it. If she knew Rose had that expression on her face, she could run into any storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First akuma down. It might take a bit before the next one's done because I also want to figure out most of season one episode plots and what I'm going to do with this series as a whole. I've already got some ideas that I hope are at least half as clever as I think they are. I assume the main cannon for the show orders episodes in terms of their production code, but I'm just going to go whatever fits my story best. (Though I think I won't mix up the seasons) I also have the option to not parody every episode. I haven't fully decided whether I will. On one hand, doing every episode would take a long time, and I'm already slow. I also have to think of an interesting way to adapt every episode and there's a few eh ok episodes in season one. But on the other hand, I'm a bit of a completionist and it would be a bit weird to do a large chunk but not all of them. Story wise it might be nice to have some ordinary fun episodes before all the dramatic stuff. And ideas wise, I'm constantly coming up with ideas about how to adapt episodes I had no clue about before. That's just me putting my thoughts down right now. Wouldn't mind hearing anyone's thoughts on my series. I'm still real new at publishing fanfics so some specific questions I have are, do I have all the right tags or am I missing some important ones? How do people usually represent people's thoughts? I've just got thoughts in italics, is that fine or should I put quotation or double quotation marks? Rambling over. Hope you enjoyed my story.


End file.
